The Misadventures of LunarFormer!
by LunarFormer
Summary: Well, here it is. The next series from my warped mind. Let me know what you think of the idea, and enjoy the story.


A LunarFormer/Slagpit production  
  
A TransFormers fanfiction  
  
Misadventures of LunarFormer!  
  
Part one: the trap  
  
Welcome, friends, enemies, Romans, countrymen, and Albedo. This is the moment no one in particular has been waiting for! The MISADVENTURES OF LUNARFORMER! Prepare for laughs! Cries! No lemon pies! (ok, that made no sense whatsoever, but I'm a bit jazzed right now…)  
  
{Jazz walks by} Naw, man, I'm Jazz.  
  
(Ok, note to self, kill that running gag here and now.) Anyway, as anyone can figure out, I don't own TransFormers, and if I did, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich! But I don't, so I'm not…oh well. Takara/Hasbro/Marvel Productions owns TransFormers. I own LunarFormer, Slagpit, and almost everyone from the Wolfbane Saga. I say almost, since I turned half of the ownership of Darkbane over to my friend Z. That was under special conditions, mind you, and Wolf is NOT, I repeat, NOT going to be a shared creation. Anyone interested in having my crew show up in their stories should either ask in a reply or email me at Wierdboy83@yahoo.com. Or, you can reach me via AOL IM at Lunarformer. Enjoy the show.  
  
Ok, I've never been the luckiest 'bot in the universe. Heck, I'm probably the punch line in some cosmic joke. But I had a REALLY bad day once…  
  
Scene: the bridge at Kazak Dum.  
  
"You shall not pass!"(Wait…that's not it…)  
  
Scene: Aboard the "Nemesis"(That's better.)  
  
"Finally! I have devised the ultimate trap for Optimus Prime!" Megatron laughed, clutching a large metal box in his hands.  
  
"Isn't that what you said about that little electric thing? What was it called? Kremze...URK" Starscream quipped, until Megatron grabbed the Seeker by the throat.  
  
"I think I made it clear to everyone that no one was to mention that debacal ever again!" the crazed Decepticon commander growled.  
  
"Guh…Yesss, mighty Megatron…" Starscream panted, trying to wiggle free of his leader's grip. "So, what exactly does this trap do?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, Starscream. Yesssss."  
  
"Interrogative. Why are you talking like that, commander?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like saying that, Soundwave. Now, ready Astrotrain for a quick flight past the Ark."  
  
"As you command," and the blue 'bot turned around and exited the room.  
  
Scene: Outside the Ark  
  
"So, guys, whaddya wanna do today?" LunarFormer asked, looking down at Jazz and Blaster.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" Jazz replied, looking up at the human-constructed city-bot.  
  
"Oh, now don't start that again!" Blaster complained, reaching up and covering his audio receptors.  
  
Jazz and LunarFormer laughed, until the more massive of the trio of bots on guard detail noticed a purple and gray craft flying across the desert. "Hey, guys, do we have a member that looks like a purple and gray spaceship?"  
  
"Not that I know of, man. How about you, Blaster dude?"  
  
"Not on the top twenty here, but that does sound like a certain Decepticon number!"  
  
"Oh, goody. I love a good fight!" LunarFormer pulled out about twenty different guns.  
  
"Hey, man, chill! It's just one Decepticon. No need to go overboard."  
  
"Oh, all right Jazz…" the large defender put away all but one of his guns. "Ok, guys, let's let 'em have it!"  
  
"LF, you do realize that you're the only one that's got the range to hit them right now, right?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Blaster." LF sighed. Then, he saw a blue arm reach out from the side of the craft, brandishing a pistol. "Guys, it's not alone…"  
  
"What ya mean, bro?"  
  
"I mean, Jazz, that I can see Starscream pointing MEGATRON at us!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the two usually laid back Autobots began to panic, pulling out every weapon they could find. "Why ya just standin' there? Get out your arsenal!"  
  
"Why? Starscream can't hit the broad side of a Sandcrawler!"  
  
By now, the Decepticons had reached Megatron's maximum target range, and Starscream loaded a small package into his leader's barrel. "Now, remember, Starscream, aim for the big one!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! DIE AUTOBOT!" Starscream quickly reached back out the side of the Astrotrain, and fired the package in the Autobots' general direction.  
  
"Incomi…MPH!" LunarFormer shouted, just as the package landed in his vocalizer.  
  
"Hey, man, what is that?" Jazz asked, pointing at the odd thing now lodged in LF's mouth.  
  
"And why they turnin' tail like that?" Blaster added, pointing at the now retreating Astrotrain.  
  
Lunarformer coughed the package out. "I have no idea what it is, Jazz, and I don't know why they're running, Blaster." He looked down at the package, which was sort of squareish, and was wrapped in paper covered in Autobot insignias. There was a tag attached to it, labeled 'To Optimus Prime.' "I don't trust it. Probably a bomb."  
  
"A bomb wouldn't fit the MO of old Megajerk. I think we should check it out!"  
  
"Good idea, Blaster. Tell you what, I'm the biggest, so I'll open it. I can take more damage if it is a bomb."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The two music lovers ran back into the mouth of the Ark, then waved to LF. The colossal construct waved back, and opened the package. There was a brilliant flash of light, and LF, along with the package, disappeared. Jazz and Blaster's optics widened, and they ran deeper into the base, screaming.  
  
Scene: A dead forest  
  
"Welcome to the army of the dead. Here's a shovel. Now start digging!" (ARGH! STOP PUTTING IN THE WRONG FOOTAGE!)  
  
Scene: The "Nemesis"  
  
"Prime should have opened the trap by now…" Megatron snickered as he approached a nearby TV set, which was attached to a PlayStation, a Dreamcast, and an N64. He turned on the TV.  
  
"Ugh…where am I?" LunarFormer appeared on the screen, surrounded by darkness.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT PRIME!" Megatron bellowed, smashing his fist on top of the television.  
  
"No, duh, I'm not Prime! You actually think we'd hand off something to the boss from a Decepticon without inspecting it first?"  
  
"Well, no matter…at least we've taken out the Autobot's main defensive weapon."  
  
"What are you doing, Megaslime? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Well, you have fallen victim to a special new trap I've created. The RPGmatic, a device that will randomly send you slipping from one RPG game to another, never to escape! I planed this for Prime, but you will have to do."  
  
"Cute, real cute. So, what's an RPG?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Autobot. Goodbye." And, with that, Megatron reached down and activated all of the game systems at once.  
  
And that's how I got into this whole mess. Well, when next you see me, I'll be in one of these RPG things, and hating every minute of it, I bet.  
  
Ok, that's your intro to MISADVENTURES OF LUNARFORMER! Hope you liked it. See ya next time around. Ciao! 


End file.
